


Warlock Wives are Best Wives

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OFC is Raphael's mom, Only seen the show and read Catarina in fics so maybe slightly oc, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Estela Santiago returns to New York to spend time with her son, her wife, and the little girl she's been watching. How do the others react to this new addition to their group?((I keep getting ideas of stories with a warlock that's Raphael's mom so I'm going to keep creating stories))





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus, Luke, Maia, Simon, Meliorn, Raphael, and the shadowhunters are at the Hunter's Moon, talking and having drinks. A woman walks in and so many heads turn instantly. She has long black hair in a braid, one pale violet eye and one pale blue eye, mocha skin, and a gorgeous figure. She's wearing a deep red dress that stops at mid thigh and strappy black heels. Her ears are pointed with five studs and one hoop in each ear. She's wearing a pendent that resembles a snake and a bracelet to match it. Her make up is fairly natural except for the deep crimson on her lips. Her long black fingernails stand out as her hand rests on her hip. She walks to the bar to get a drink when jaws drop as her hips sway. Even the bartender stutters with her. Jace is the first to say something.  
"Holy shit she's gorgeous." "She's not your type. Way too sexy for you, dude." "Oh fuck off Simon. Go ask her out so I can laugh as she rejects you." "Nah if someone here is getting turned down it's you." Simon and Jace glare at each other. Izzy rolls her eyes. "I'm not gonna lie I'm even considering asking her out." Maia and Clary nod in agreement. Meliorn looks at Raphael and laughs at the fact that his forehead is on the table. "Looks like Mr. Asexual over here might also be into her." "No trust me I'm not those two are just being ridiculous." "I don't get it." "Alec, you're gay and with Magnus of course you don't." Alec frowns at Luke. Magnus smiles and removes his arm from Alec's shoulders. "Well given that I know her personally, why don't I bring here here and you can all do what you please." Magnus walks over to her as she sips her drink.  
Estela feels someone tap on her shoulder and turns around. "Magnus Bane?" "Estela Santiago." Estela squeaks and hugs him. He laughs and pulls her close. "How are you? It's been far too long!" "I've been great and I agree though we have texted at least twice a week." "Not the same as in person seeing each other, golden eyes." He laughs a bit as she uses his warlock mark as a nickname, she's the only one allowed to do that. "So, horns, what do you say to meeting the group I came with including Alexander and a certain someone who I'm sure would love to see you again." "I would love to meet this man you're so obsessed with and I know I noticed him. How badly can I embarrass him?" "As badly as possible." She gives an evil grin before grabbing her bag and paying the bartender. She walks with Magnus back to the table.  
Jace and Simon immediately try to make themselves look hotter and Raphael rolls his eyes. Before an introduction can even be made, Meliorn takes her hand and kisses it. "Hello gorgeous. My name is Meliorn. You my lovely warlock can call my name whenever you choose, maybe tonight~" Magnus pushes him away from her. "I can assure you that she's not interested." "Meliorn just back off and Herondale and Lewis stay over there." Raphael's voice surprises everyone and Estela shares a look with Magnus, grinning evilly. Raphael notices and his eyes widen. "DONT YOU DARE!"  
Estela steps forward and pinches Raphael's cheek. He groans as she speaks Spanish to him extremely fast, telling him things that would make him blush if he could and if they were in English for the others to hear. Luke and Magnus are dying with laughter and everyone else is extremely confused. Raphael groans and finally pushes her hand. "Alright thank you Mamá!" She starts laughing and Magnus puts a hand on her shoulder. "By the angel when you said you would embarrass him I didn't think you would go full on 'overbearing mother' mode on him!" "What else would I do with mi hijo." "Mom not again!" Estela nearly falls over from laughing so hard but Raphael stands and keep her upright. "Gracias mijo." She sits beside him as wipes a tear from her eye.  
"Allow me to finally introduce myself. I am Estela Santiago, High Warlock of Nicaragua. I am also Raphael's adoptive mother." The majority of the group are in shock at this statement and Raphael hits his head on the table again. Meliorn speaks first. "So that's why you were so irritated with everyone checking her out." "Stop!" Estela pets Raphael's hair which makes the tension in his shoulders melt away. Luke smiles and extends his hand. "Luke Garroway, alpha of the New York werewolf pack." "Nice to finally meet you. Magnus has told me so much about everyone. I'm curious who this 'gorgeous, dreamy and sex god Alexander' is." "You promised you would never speak of that drunk text!" Everybody bursts out laughing even Alec as Magnus turns bright red. "You know what? At least I've never had a wet dream about Catarina and ruined my best friend's guest room." "THAT WAS A HUNDRED YEARS AGO AND YOU PROMISED NOT TO SAY ANYTHING! AND I FIXED THOSE SHEETS AND YOU SAID IT WAS NO BIG DEAL!" "Oops~" She growls at him as he smirks. Raphael rolls his eyes. "Mamá, por favor." "Am I embarrassing you? Good I'm doing my job as a mom." He groans. "So, which one is Alexander?" Alec raises his hand. He then extends it. "Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute." Everyone else introduces themselves.  
"So, Estela. How long are you staying in New York?" "Not sure yet." Someone enters the bar that makes Estela lose control of her glamour, making two large smooth black horns emerge from her head. Magnus laughs. "Here we go again." The person approaches the table. "Hey Ela." "H-hey Cat." "What do you say to a walk?" "Y-yeah sounds good." She gets up and leaves with Catarina. Raphael rolls his eyes. "Those are my moms..."  
"Moms?!" "Oh that's right Catarina married Estela decades ago I keep forgetting." Magnus grins and sips his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Catela moments featuring Madzie and a bit of Malec

Estela and Catarina head back to Catarina's immediately. The moment they walk in, they let their glamours down again. Estela's horns are in full view and Catarina's blue skin is barely visible until the lights turn on. They start kissing each other and Cat holds Ela against the wall beside the door. Estela moans before she stops her wife. "W-wait... You have a child here don't you?" "Way ahead of you baby. Madzie is staying with a warlock friend for the night~" Estela smiles and smashes her lips against Cat's, pushing her towards where she knows the master bedroom is. Cat turns them around and shoves Estela down onto the bed. Cat straddles her and smiles. "I love you so much." "I love you too." "We should get married again. *smooch* And move in together. *smooch* You me and Madzie." Between sentences, she would kiss Estela. The Latina smiles at her wife and nods. "I'll plan tomorrow." They start kissing again and end up needing to break away due to a fit of giggles. "We're children I swear." "I'm six not six hundred." "Wow Ela just wow." "Oh shoosh and kiss me." Both women laugh and their night of passion ended up turning into a night of laughing at each other and cuddles in their underwear. Estela blows a raspberry on Catarina's belly, eliciting a large bark of laughter as she curls in on herself. Estela crawls back up to her wife and kisses her cheek. Catarina wraps her into her arms and cuddles her close, minding the black horns. They look into each other's eyes for around five minutes before they kiss again. Cat checks the time. "It's two in the morning and Madzie will be home at seven plus I have a shift tomorrow at the hospital." "Then let's sleep." They both snap on their pjs and cuddle closer. "I love you, Catarina Santiago-Loss." "I love you more, Estela Santiago-Loss." They both pass out within seconds.  
The next morning, Catarina feels a weight jump onto her belly. She lets out a loud 'oof!' before opening her eyes to a tiny girl with gills and braids. "Hey Madzie. Be quiet okay? She's still sleeping." Madzie nods and covers her mouth with both hands. Catarina turns and smiles at the sight of her sleeping wife. She puts her glamour back up, knowing that Madzie isn't used to her mark. She gets out of bed and places Madzie beside Estela. "Who is she?" Madzie tilts her head to the side, never meeting this woman before. "She's my wife, kiddo. She's going to be staying here for a while. She might even move in." Madzie smiles, glad to have someone else around. "Will she be here while you work?" "Yep. Be on your best behavior for her okay?" Madzie nods. Estela starts to wake up and she groans. Madzie tries not to move as she sees the different colored eyes look up at her. Estela offers the small girl a warm smile. "You must be Madzie." She nods and moves over so that the new woman can get up easier. "I'm Estela." "You are Cat's wife." Estela beams at the word. "Indeed I am." "Are you gonna live with us?" "I would like to." Catarina smiles proudly at the interaction, Madzie barely talks to others especially strangers. She lets them talk as she gets ready for her shift.   
After a few minutes she walks with the other two towards the kitchen to make herself coffee and the others breakfast. Estela starts gathering what she needs for breakfast while Catarina starts her coffee. "No, honey sit and relax. Let me cook." "I got it." She gives Cat a gentle peck on the lips. Madzie giggles at the interaction, making both women smile. There's a knock at the door, Alec and Magnus let themselves in. "Ah the place reeks of domestics." "Magnus!" Both women laugh as Estela gives Madzie some juice. "Hey Magnus. Good to see you again, Alec. Sorry I look a huge mess I just woke up." "Nonsense Estela you look beautiful." She smiles and accepts his hug. "Better not try to steal my woman, Bane." The three adult warlocks laugh. They look at the table to see Madzie in Alec's lap as she tells him what she did the night before. They all feel a warmth in their hearts. Estela returns to cooking while Catarina keeps an arm around her waist, sneaking kisses as she drinks her coffee. Magnus sits with Madzie and Alec, watching the women though. He's wanted to propose to Alec for a while and seeing those two makes him want to even more.  
"Oh Magnus, before I forget, would you be willing to help plan our wedding again?" Magnus gasps dramatically. "Leave it to me! I'll make it better than the first one!" Alec laughs at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "Good luck you two." "He helped plan our first wedding together and it was a great time. I'm confident that he'll make this one great too." Alec nods and kisses his boyfriend's cheek, still keeping Madzie in his lap. "What brings you two in my home anyways?" "We missed Madzie and didn't know if you would need a babysitter since you work today." Catarina gestures dramatically to Estela, making her laugh as she starts serving food onto five plates. She puts a plate in front of Alec and Magnus as well as herself, Cat, and Madzie. "You didn't have to serve us." "I insist! Let me feed you I like doing that for people." Catarina nods and starts eating. Madzie takes her place at the table between the two women as Magnus and Alec start eating.   
After breakfast, Catarina kisses Estela and leaves. "You have my number so feel free to call me at any time." "I will. I love you." "I love you too." They kiss again. "Have a great day." Cat smiles and leaves to the hospital. Alec and Magnus cleaned up while they said their goodbyes. "You two didn't have to clean. I could've done that." "You cooked, let us clean as a thank you." "Thank you, Alec. And you too Magnus." The male warlock smiles and nods. Estela picks up Madzie and smiles. "How about we get dressed and we can get to know each other better. I'm not going anywhere so it would be best for you to know me." "We could all go to my place. You and I have a wedding to plan anyways." "Agreed." Estela takes Madzie to get dressed before getting herself ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus portals all four of them to his loft and summons up the toys that he keeps around for Madzie. The little girl sits on the floor and plays with her dolls as the adults sit together to discuss plans for the day. "Are you two going to design your dresses again?" "Maybe. I think we might look at some designs first then go off of that. Let's wait until Cat can be here before discussing major details though, it's her wedding too." "Right. Are you getting her a new ring?" "Oh yeah." Alec plays with Madzie a bit as Magnus and Estela talk. The female warlock turns and looks at the girl.  
"Do you think she'll like me the more she knows me?" "She'll adore you. So you're moving in with them now?" "Yes... which is why I really want Madzie to like me." "She will. Why don't you go play with her? Once she gets to know you, she'll talk to you and let you in." "Is it normal for her not to talk?" "Yes, she barely talks especially to people she doesn't know." "We had a full conversation this morning." Magnus's eyes widen in shock. "In that case, she's going to call you mom in a week." Estela smiles and shakes her head. There's a knock at the door and Alec gets up to get it.   
Estela sits on the floor beside Madzie and smiles at her. "May I?" The girl hands her a doll so they can play together. Estela sees Madzie's gills and smiles. "I love your mark, much cooler than mine." Madzie smiles and hugs her before returning to her dolls. Izzy, Clary, Jace, and Alec watch the interaction and smile. Estela sees everyone and waves before returning her attention to the little girl. "Catarina is a lucky woman. Beautiful and great with kids, it's cute." "Yeah it is." Alec and his parabatai talk with each other while the female Shadowhunters sit beside the female warlocks. "Hi Madzie. You remember me right?" "Hi Clary." The redhead smiles at her. Izzy sits closer to Estela. "Fun night last night?" "Not in the way you're thinking." "What?! She gave you straight up bedroom eyes!" "We went from near porn to mega cuddly and stupidly giggly I'm not even kidding." Izzy bursts out laughing. "Hey a fun night is a fun night no matter what you do right?" "Exactly. Spending it with my wife even though things didn't go as planned and was a G rated night instead of X rated is a perfect night in my book." Izzy laughs again as she nods in agreement. "You seem to have a great fashion sense." "Oh thank you!" "You're welcome. Would you be willing to help design something with me?" "Sure. What did you have in mind?" "My next wedding gown and maybe a little dress for Madzie. I don't know what Cat wants to do for her dress but I have ideas for mine." "Wait what?! You guys are- AWW!" Izzy hugs her, causing Estela to laugh. "We're getting remarried to renew our vows and I would love to have your help on mine and Madzie's dresses." "I would be delighted!" "Good I'm glad." "Hey why am I left out of your conversation? It seems so exciting." "Clary shush we're bonding! On another completely unrelated topic, Madzie, what are your favorite colors?" "Pink and yellow." "Thank you! I'll make a note of that for later. I'm assuming no set color scheme?" "Nope. We didn't last time." Izzy nods. Clary looks confused and Izzy fills her in, causing Clary to hug Estela as well. "Can I help?" "Of course!" Clary smiles and the three women go back to playing with Madzie for a while.  
After a few minutes, Madzie crawls into Estela's lap, making her smile. "Comfortable mi gatito?" Madzie nods before looking at her. "What does that mean?" "Oh. Mi gatito means my kitten." Madzie smiles and nods before returning to the toys on front of the girls. Alec leaves to take care of some stuff at the Institute, taking Izzy and Clary with him. Magnus starts to fix his makeup when he gets an idea.  
"Sweet pea? Why don't we do yours and Estela's makeup?" Madzie nods and Estela shakes her head. "I'll watch." "Please, Miss Estela?" Madzie gives her puppy dog eyes and Estela melts. The older warlock sighs and nods. "Fine! But I won't do your level of makeup Magnus." He nods and gets things ready.  
After about four hours, the three have hair, makeup, and nails all done. Luke, Maia, Simon, and Raphael come over to have a downworlder night in when they see the three warlocks. Raphael smiles. "Hola, Mamá." "Hola, mi hijo. No one say their names! I want to see if I remember." Luke laughs as everyone else smiles. "Luke. Maia. And Simon." She gets all three correct and they nod. Raphael shakes his head. "What were you three doing?" "It's called having fun, Raphael. Don't spoil it for the girls." Estela laughs at Magnus's response and Raphael's pout. Madzie goes over to Simon and takes his hand. "Him next!" "Wait what?" Magnus laughs. The two werewolves and Raphael sit with Estela, the vampire placing his head in her lap. Maia laughs a bit. "That's adorable." Raphael attempts to glare at her but fails since his hair is being played with. "So, Estela. I have to ask. How do you keep your hair so beautiful? It has a natural shine and I envy it." The warlock woman smiles. "I'll give you some oils that I use in my hair." Maia claps twice and smiles. "Thank you!" "Oh by the way. Tell Clary and Izzy that I want you in too. I won't give details now but they both will." Maia nods, curious as she texts both of them. Luke looks at the nearly sleeping Raphael and laughs. "Aww what a Mamas boy." "Fuck off..." Estela tugs on his hair. "Ouch!" "Language!" "Sorry..." Magnus laughs from his station, he's currently applying makeup to Simon's eyes. "Magnus can I see?" "No. And stop moving." Simon lets Magnus continue after a groan. Madzie runs over to cuddle up to Estela and the older warlock smiles. Magnus smiles and takes a picture of Madzie, Estela, and Raphael being cute and cuddly on the couch, sending it to Catarina immediately.

Catarina just nearly lost a patient and is in a down mood. Her phone goes off and she checks the text seeing that it's from Magnus. She immediately smiles at the photo of her family. Catarina wipes a tear from her eye, heart overflowing with emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

By the end of the night, Simon was completely made over and Luke got his nails painted. The shadowhunters returned and Izzy and Clary fell to the floor, laughing at Simon. "Keep laughing! You're just jealous that I'm way hotter than both of you!" Estela starts laughing and causes everyone else to. After five minutes, an exhausted Catarina arrives and collapses on the couch with her head in Estela's lap. "Well hello my love." "Hey babe." They share a quick kiss and Madzie runs over to hug Catarina. "Did you behave kiddo?" She nods and Catarina looks at her wife. "Did she?" "A perfect angel." Catarina nods and cuddles into Estela. "Rough day?" "UGH YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Magnus gives her a beer and she takes a large swig before doing proper greetings. Catarina looks at Estela and Madzie as she sits up. "Look how pretty my girls are. Come here, kiddo." She pulls Madzie into her lap and both warlock women kiss the girl's cheek, making her giggle. The women's eyes meet and they just stare at each other for a bit. Magnus smiles. "Cat-" "Shh! Stop distracting me from her eyes." Estela laughs and kisses Catarina's nose, causing the woman to smile. Maia walks over to the shadowhunters and gets the details she needs. Raphael watches them in confusion.  
"Mom?" "Ah?" "Why do they look like they're about to have a seizure...? You seem unfazed which is why I ask." "You told them?" "Thought the assistance would be nice. Should I not have?" "No I agree completely." "Stop ignoring me please!" Luke laughs. "Lo siento, hijo." Catarina and Estela give each other a knowing look and nod. "We decided that we are going to renew our vows and have a second wedding. The girls are helping out with..." "Mine and Madzie's dresses. Just for now though." "They can do mine too. Thank you for giving me the option by the way." "Of course, mi corazón." "Wait you're getting married again?!" Raphael's eyes are practically falling out of his face, Jace laughs at his expression, Simon smiles and Luke hugs both women. "Congrats you two." "Thanks Luke." Madzie just hugs Catarina more, she missed her. "Given that you weren't in my life when I married Cat the first time, you will definitely be involved in the wedding this time. As will Madzie." The warlock child smiles while Raphael frowns. "Mom I'm happy for you but no." "Not a discussion." He pouts and Simon laughs at him, but stops when Raphael is close to punching him in the face.   
Simon sees the look in Raphael's eyes which shows he doesn't mean it but he wants Simon to stop. They have been in a relationship secretly for a little while and Raphael is afraid to say anything. Simon's patient and wants to wait for when he's ready but seeing that Raphael technically has two moms makes him think that it's going to be fine plus Magnus and Alec are so cute together.  
Madzie goes and hugs Raphael, they both know that at this point they are unspoken siblings, and he lifts her into his arms to hug her properly. Everyone coos at the cuteness which makes Raphael groan. Magnus cuddles Alec on the couch beside their married friends and the other three girls talk amongst themselves about possible dress ideas for each warlock. Luke's phone goes off and he smiles. "I gotta head out guys. Got a date." "Best of luck, Lucian." "Thanks, Magnus." Everyone says their goodbyes to Luke and he leaves to get ready given that he's meeting Maryse for dinner in an hour.  
Madzie yawns and Raphael hands her to his mother. "She's tired." "We should probably get her home, I usually get her to bed around this time." "Alright. Magnus thank you so much for letting me spend the day here." Estela hugs her oldest friend and walks over to the three women. "Thank you three as well for helping us with the wedding." All three women hug her one at a time. She bids her farewells to Simon, Alec, and Jace before kissing Raphael's forehead, making him angle his head down. "Please try to lighten up to the idea of being a part of the wedding. You're my baby and I would greatly appreciate it." Raphael nods and hugs her, giving Catarina a small hug afterwards. The three female warlocks leave through a portal and everyone else goes back to their respective homes, leaving Alec and Magnus some time alone together... to laugh at stupid shit on tv.  
Simon went home with Raphael, who curled into him immediately as they got on his bed. Simon smiles, he's still wearing all the makeup and stuff from Magnus. "Please take that off." "Not even gonna argue." As Simon wipes it off, Raphael stays close to him. "What do you think?" "About?" "About the wedding. My mom being in New York. Meeting her." "Oh." Simon looks at him and shrugs. "I don't know. It's cool I think. They seem super happy and your mom is pretty awesome." "Even though you checked her out when you first met her?" Simon walks over to him. "So that's what this is about?" "Not entirely... I just... I still don't know about being open about us..." Simon nods in understanding and kisses Raphael's nose gently, respecting his asexuality. Raphael smiles slightly at the gesture. "Whatever you decide, I'm by your side. I think your mom will be happy about us." "What makes you say that?" "Because it means that her son is happy." Raphael nods and sighs. "I'm going to text her really quickly."  
Estela and Catarina just finished tucking Madzie in for the night and relax on the couch, both with a glass of wine in hand. "Yore staring at me again." "Well Catarina can you blame me?" The blue-skinned warlock laughs, both have their glamours down. Estela's phone goes off. She reads the text and smiles. "What?" "Read what Raphael sent me."

Mi Hijo<3: Whatever you need me to do mom, I'll do it. I love you and want you to be happy. Have a great night. <3

Catarina smiles. "You did good." Estela nods and sends a quick thank you before cuddling close to her wife again.


	5. Chapter 5

Estela and Catarina are woken up again, both at this time, by a tiny warlock who loves jumping onto the bed. The women see Madzie and smile. "The great Madzie is awake therefore we shall awaken." Estela laughs at her wife's words and sits up. The two older warlocks share a short kiss that is still full of emotion and start to get out of bed. Madzie starts running to the kitchen. "Mi corazón, does little Madzie always have this much energy?" "Yep. Get used to it babe, you'll be around it for the rest of eternity." Estela laughs a bit and wraps her body in a robe, handing Catarina one as well. "Busy today?" "No I have a shorter shift later today. I was hoping to get some wedding ideas done today." Estela nods and walks to the kitchen to join Madzie. Catarina follows quickly behind, giving Estela a playful swat to her butt as she passes her. The Latina lets out a loud squeak. "¿Por que?" The warlock with her skin glamoured only shrugs, smiling at her wife as she starts on breakfast. Estela starts on the coffee and makes sure that Madzie isn't looking before swatting at Catarina, causing a yelp in surprise. "I'm so going to get you for that." "Te amo." Estela kisses her gently. "I love you too. I'm still going to get you." Catarina smiles at the adorable pout on her wife's face. Estela walks over to the fridge. "¿Que quieres para desayunar?" "Speak English, baby. Madzie doesn't understand you." Estela turns around and sees the confused look on the little girl's face. "Oh I'm so sorry. I asked what you wanted for breakfast." Madzie nods and smiles. "Pancakes?" "Alright." Estela starts cooking, feeling Catarina cling to her back at the same time.  
Raphael wakes up beside Simon, smiling a bit at the daylighter snoring beside him. He gets out of bed to get them both some blood when he notices Simon waking up. "Where do you think you're going?" "I'll be back, mi amor." Within seconds, Raphael returns with a glass of blood for each of them. Simon takes it and smiles at his boyfriend. "Any plans tonight?" "What do you want to do?" Simon smiles. "Glad that I'm that transparent. What if we watched Madzie for the night so that your mom and Cat can have fun?" Raphael raises an eyebrow. "Are you any good with kids?" "Yeah! Kids love me!" The older vampire shakes his head. "Alright. I'll text my mom and let her know."  
Estela wipes the syrup off of Madzie's face as she finishes her food. Catarina hears Estela's phone go off and goes to get it for her. She returns and smiles at Madzie giving Estela a kiss on the cheek. "Raph is asking if him and Simon can watch Madzie tonight." Estela raises an eyebrow. "I trust them. We should go on a date like we used to while they watch her." Catarina nods and responds back with a yes. Estela lifts Madzie into her arms. "Come on, niña. Let's get you ready for the day so that you and I can run errands while Cat works." She gives Catarina a kiss on the cheek as she walks to Madzie's bedroom. Catarina watches and then returns to her room to get ready for her shift. Estela wants to get Catarina's new ring for the ceremony and decides that this is the perfect time since she won't be home until after her five hour shift.  
Once Catarina leaves, Estela looks up jewelry stores in the area that she can go find a new ring before the wedding. She takes Madzie with her and picks out the perfect ring for Catarina. The ring that Estela purchased and sized has a diamond heart, incrusted in silver. Its base flat around the edges, yet twisted in the front, giving the illusion as if it were two rings coming together to form one. On one of the twists, a row of smaller diamonds, adorned with that heart, right at the center, and the entirety of it shining in all its glory. Estela smiles at the ring and imagines it on Catarina's finger. She takes it home and hides it immediately, excited for their wedding day.  
Catarina looks at the box in her hand, she picked up the ring she got for Estela on her way to work. Its base, erecting outwards, giving the impression of the tiny leaves of a flower, yet at the top, the beautiful design of a rose. The craftsmanship, so elegant and smooth, that if paired next to a real rose, would look all the more identical only chrome in color. A work of art, nonetheless. Catarina smiles at the beautiful ring, excited to see it on Estela's hand in the near future.  
After Catarina got home, Estela called Raphael and Simon. She opens a portal to let the boys into the living room and smiles before hugging her son. She notices a bit of tension. "¿Qué?" "Mamá..." Raphael sighs and grabs hold of Simon's hand. Estela nods in understanding and smiles widely. "Good. I'm glad you're happy. Now, Cat and I won't stay out too late but we have Madzie's schedule on the fridge. She should behave and I want you two to keep it G rated around her." Raphael looks at his mother in shock and admiration as Simon nods. Catarina comes out and wraps an arm around Estela's waist. "Madzie come say bye!" Madzie hugs both women before settling by the vampires. The warlock women leave and Madzie looks up at her babysitters. Simon smiles. "What should we all do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to mi novio (my boyfriend) for the ring descriptions ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saphael's day with Madzie

Raphael groans, he's been searching for his boyfriend and sister for ten minutes. He opens a cupboard in the kitchen, starting to get irritated, when Madzie squeals at being found. He smiles at her and helps her onto the floor. "Come, mi hermana. Let's go find Simon." Madzie nods and holds Raphael's hand. "What did you call me?" "Ah I'm sorry. I called you my sister. Is that alright? I mean, we're not related and my mother just came into your life." Madzie smiles and hugs Raphael's leg slightly, liking the title. He smiles down at the little warlock girl and resuming his search for Simon, insecurities on how the young girl feels about them being family now disappearing.

Estela starts to stare at her hands, lost in thought. Catarina reaches across the table and takes one of her hands. Estela meets her wife's eyes and smiles. "Babe chill out. I have full confidence in your boy and Simon. Madzie will be fine." Estela nods. "I cannot help it, mi vida. I'm naturally a worrier." Catarina smiles at the woman across from her, getting lost in her heterochromatic eyes. "And I love that about you. But not nearly as much as I love you." Estela smiles and kisses Catarina's hand. "I love you, too. Now, let's eat and I'll get over my anxiety about the children so we have a nice night." "That's my girl, Ela." Both women smile at each other and resume eating.

After Simon was found, him and Madzie start thinking of another game to play while Raphael checks in on what's going on with his clan very quickly. Madzie skips over to the grumpy vampire and tugs on his blazer. He puts his phone away and kneels down to her level, smiling slightly at her. "Can we play dress up?" He nods reluctantly, not wanting to say no to the tiny girl. She smiles and goes to pick out her outfit. Simon walks over and kisses Raphael's cheek gently. "You're pretty good with her, you know." Raphael shrugs. "I guess." He removed his blazer and sees Madzie's gills as she switches scarves. She sees that her new older brother saw them and hides them quickly with her hands. He walks over to her and squats beside her, moving her hands away gently. She looks at him in shock and he smiles at her.

"Madzie, you don't have to hide your mark from me. You should never feel ashamed of what makes you the sweet girl I know. I want you to feel comfortable, so if you want to cover them I won't stop you. I just want you to know that you have no need to cover your gills." Madzie smiles at him and hugs him tightly, catching the vampire clan leader off guard. Raphael wraps his arms protectively around the little girl. Simon took a video and sent it to Estela and Catarina, thinking that they should see it. Both women reply with how much they love the video and Simon rejoins the other two.

By the time the two women return home, they find the apartment silent. They share a look before searching the place. Estela finds the three and signals for Catarina to join her at Madzie's bedroom doorway.

Raphael has Simon curled against his side and Madzie on top of his chest. The vampire clan leader has one arm wrapped around his beloved daylighter and the other arm protectively cradling his little sister to his chest. All three are asleep on Madzie's bedroom floor, causing both warlock women to smile. They reluctantly go to wake the boys, but took multiple pictures first. Simon stands up first and gets out of the way as Raphael wakes up, curling both arms around Madzie. He blinks his eyes open and smiles at his mother's face hovering above his.

"Hola, guapo." "Hola, mamá. Have fun?" "Sí. Now let's get Madzie into her bed, yeah?" Raphael nods and reluctantly hands over the sleeping girl. Estela tucks her in and smiles at her son as she ushers everyone out of the room.

"Thanks boys. It means a lot that you were willing to watch Mads for Estela and I." She turns to Raphael. "And I know that you and I haven't really ever gotten along because I'm just the chick who sleeps with your mom and takes her from you... but I'm glad that you were willing to ignore your dislike for me to make her happy." Raphael takes a step closer. "I do not dislike you, Catarina. Just... Seeing my mom, the one who raised me and I love more than anything, with someone else I didn't know... Made me feel jealous and upset. I'm not good with processing my emotions but I hope we can start fresh? I mean, you're my other mom. We should get along." Catarina smiles and hugs him tightly. "I don't care if you're not a hugger, I am." 

Estela laughs and hugs Simon. "Thank you for taking care of my baby." Simon nods and smiles. "Thanks for raising such a great guy." Both smile at each other until Raphael hugs his mom. "We're going to head out. Let us know about the next time we can watch her." Estela nods and kisses his cheek.

Once the boys leave, the women get into their pjs and flop onto their bed. "I'm about to pass out. Love you babe." "I love you too, Cat." Both warlocks share a sweet kiss and fall asleep, knowing that the third little lady in the apartment will wake them up at the ass crack of dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the cuteness

As expected, Madzie jumps on the bed shortly after sunrise. Estela wakes up and laughs a bit, signaling for the younger warlock to remain quiet. Catarina turns over, but lets out a loud snore so they know she's still asleep. Estela gets out of bed and lifts Madzie into her arms. She takes her to the kitchen and sits her down on the counter. 

"She needs her rest, mi gatita. How about we make her breakfast so that she wakes up super happy?" Madzie giggles and nods happily. Estela smiles at her and gets ingredients to make pancakes, food coloring included. Madzie sees the red and gasps. "Can we make them pink?" "It would be a crime not to!" Madzie claps and lets Estela hold her while she washes her hands. The Latina lets the smaller warlock crack a couple eggs, taking out the shells she accidentally drops in with her magic, while she measures out the flour and other ingredients. Both warlocks are wearing custom aprons that Estela made so they're not worried about their clothes. As they cook, Madzie tells Estela about all the fun she had the night before with her new big brother and her big friend.

"Miss Estela?" "You can just call me Estela if you wish. What is it?" "Are you gonna leave?" Estela turns and looks at the little girl, feeling her heartstrings tug at the sad pout. She shakes her head. "No, mi niña. As long as Catarina and I still love each other, I will stay. Plus who would ever want to leave such a sweet and adorable little girl like you?" Madzie smiles and hugs her tightly. "Can I call you mama? I call Raphael my brother already." Estela tears up and nods. "I would love that, Madzie." She kisses the smaller girl's forehead and hugs her again. Madzie looks up at her with a smile. "Can you teach me Spanish? You and Raph speak it and Cat knows it too. I wanna know." Estela nods. "It will take a lot of patience and determination, but I'll teach you." Estela starts to mix the batter and Madzie adds in the red food dye, turning the batter pink before adding chocolate chips for extra fun.

Catarina wakes up to an empty bed, which scares her. She gets out of bed quickly, panic immediately filling her. She opens the bedroom door and right before she yells for Madzie and Estela, she hears giggling from the kitchen. Relief fills her instantly as she walks towards the sound. She sees Estela transferring pink chocolate chip pancakes- wait what? Yep. Her wife made pink pancakes. She smiles and shakes her head, 'Man I love her.' is the only thought in her head. She kisses the top of Madzie's head. 

"Cat!" "Hey, kiddo. These look so good. Hi, beautiful." She kisses Estela sweetly. "Buenos días." Madzie's eyes widen and the women can see the little gears turning in her head. "Oh! Uh... good morning! You said good morning!" "Yes! Good job, niña." Catarina raises an eyebrow at her wife. "Mama is teaching me Spanish so I'm trying to practice." Cat smiles. "Oh that's so nice of ma-... Mama?" She turns to Estela in shock. The Latina has happy tears in her eyes and a large smile on her face. "She asked me if she could call me that this morning." Cat smiles and kisses Estela. "This is amazing! Before we gloat about this, I wanna dig into those pancakes." Madzie nods and Estela serves everyone. 

"Who had the idea for the color?" Madzie smiles. "I like pink so cute pink pancakes." Cat nods. "Very sound argument." Madzie looks at her. "Cat?" "Hm? What's up, kiddo?" "Would you be mad if I called you mommy?" Cat nearly drops her fork as she turns to Madzie. She shakes her head. "I would love that, sweetie." "Okay, mommy." Madzie smiles and keeps eating. Catarina uses her napkin to wipe away a couple tears and smiles at her wife. "You always wanted to be called mommy by someone." She nods and kisses Madzie's head before she finishes her food.

Catarina has the day off so the three get dressed and head to Magnus's loft. Everyone is there at the moment, so they decide to just chill out. Raphael hugs the women and Madzie first, then everyone gets their greetings in. Magnus can see a certain new happiness written on both wives faces.

"Have a good morning? You both are practically beaming." Estela smiles at him. "You could say that." Madzie smiles. "Mama and I made chocolate pancakes and she made them pink and she started teaching me Spanish!" Everyone is in a happy shock when they hear what Madzie calls Estela. The two women next to her nod. "And apparently I'm mommy now. So yeah Bane, we had a good morning." Cat kisses Estela's cheek noisily, making her laugh. Madzie hugs Raphael's leg, making him smile at the child. "So you're learning Spanish, mi hermana?" "Yep! And you said 'my sister' right?" "Yes I did. Looks like you remembered when I taught you that one yesterday." She nods and he pets her hair. Simon smiles at his boyfriend's interaction with his little sister.

Maia, Clary, and Izzy go over a few things with Estela and Catarina about theirs and Madzie's dresses for the ceremony while Magnus and Luke talk to Simon and Raphael on the do's and do not's for when they babysit Madzie again. Alec and Jace are more off to the side, talking about fighting techniques. Estela is braiding Madzie's hair and the small girl is loving the attention. They've decided on white dresses for each woman with personal color accents.

Madzie's dress will be a pastel pink dress that look a bit like Glinda from Wizard of Oz with pastel pink shoes that have ribbons that wrap around her little legs. Estela's dress design is a tight-fitting white gown with long sleeves and ends above her knees, accents of blue and violet to match her eyes are coating the dress. Catarina's dress is a bit more loose fitting and a little longer with 3/4 sleeves (ends below the elbow), covered in blue accents that compliment her skin when her glamour is down. Both women decided that white flats would be perfect, Estela going for a ballet show look with how they wrap around her calves like Madzie's shoes and Catarina going for simple ones.

Catarina kisses Estela's cheek and hugs her close, just loving to be in her wife's life again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to update this story and this sounded like an interesting topic

Estela continues to cook lunch as she hears a few tiny sneezes behind her. She turns around and sees Madzie rubbing her eye with her hand. Estela turns off the stove and kneels to the small girl’s height. She pushes hair off of her little face and starts to wipe away a bit of sweat from Madzie’s forehead, pulling her hand away after she feels how hot Madzie feels and how much she’s sweating. Estela also notices something very concerning, Madzie has what looks like red mucus coming out of her gills. She also has a bit of what looks like vomit on her shirt. She snaps up a tank top for Madzie and helps her change.

“Sweetie, are you alright?” “Mama I feel gross.” Madzie coughs twice and sniffles. Estela nods and picks her up, taking her back to her bedroom. She places Madzie in her bed and puts a cool damp towel on her face that she had conjured up. Estela calls Catarina, knowing she’s at work but isn’t sure if there is something specific that she needs to do. Catarina answers immediately, worried that something bad happened.

C:”Ela? What is it? Everything okay?”  
E:”It’s Madzie, she’s very sick and her symptoms appeared out of nowhere maybe two minutes ago. Is that normal for her?”  
C:”No it’s not. How bad?”  
E:”High fever, she was coughing and sneezing, congestion, sweating pretty badly, she looks pale, she threw up, her gills are barely moving and have some mucus I think coming out of them but it looks more like blood.”  
C:”Bring her to the hospital I work at. I’ll take a look and see what we can do for her or if I need to call someone else.”  
E:”Alright. I’ll get us both ready and head over immediately. Text me the address and we’ll head over when we’re ready.”  
C:”Okay, babe. Tell Madzie that mommy will make sure that she feels better very soon. I love you both.”  
E:”We love you too.”

*CALL ENDED*

Catarina sighs and puts her phone away, pacing a bit. Another nurse walks up to her. “Cat? Is everything alright?” Catarina jumps slightly, not noticing the other woman. She shakes her head and sighs. “No. My wife is bringing my daughter here, she’s so sick right now. I’m worried, it’s not like her to get so sick so easily.” The other nurse nods, being a mother herself and can understand fairly well how concerned Catarina is. The nurse touches the warlock’s shoulder gently. “I’ll take over your shifts if you need me to, I know I would need the time if my son was the one sick.” Catarina nods and hugs her gratefully.

Estela texts her wife to tell her that she’s there with Madzie. Catarina gets an exam room ready and ushers her family into it. A doctor approaches Catarina before she goes in.

“Are we smuggling warlocks now?” She turns and notices that it’s the doctor she usually works with, a Seelie that was exiled. She sighs and looks at him. “I have an extremely sick warlock child that I need to check on. If I need you, can I ask for your help?” He nods and walks in with her. “Might as well be in here right?” Catarina nods and looks at Madzie, who fell asleep in Estela’s arms.

“Dr. Erutan this is my wife Estela and our daughter Madzie.” Estela offers a small smile to the Seelie, concern filling her eyes. “Hola. Sorry that I’m not being too enthusiastic. I just want my baby to be okay.” “Understandable. Can you give me the run down of what happened?” He takes Madzie from Estela and lies her down on the bed in the exam room, looking her over. Estela nods and stands to the side, letting Catarina and Erutan do what they need to do.

“I was cooking and she was fine. Maybe a little bit later she came into the kitchen sneezing. I checked and she was sweating profusely, felt very hot, had a bit of vomit on her shirt, and her gills were oozing this mucus kind of substance that was a dark red. She coughed a few times every now and then but nothing major there.” Catarina kisses Estela, reassuring her that Madzie is in good hands. 

Madzie starts to cough very hard and wakes up, scared and looking like she’s about to throw up. Catarina puts a bucket beside her and rubs her back as Madzie throws up again. Estela pets her hair to show her that both of her moms are right by her side. Erutan wipes her mouth and puts the bucket off to the side, wanting to run a test and see if he can find anything that way. Madzie starts to cry and holds Estela’s hand, feeling very scared. Catarina helps Estela sit on the bed and helps Madzie get into her lap. Erutan takes some of what is coming out of her gills and sets it aside, wanting to test it as well. 

“How do you feel, mija?” Madzie can only shake her head, not really able to say anything. Catarina kisses her forehead and sighs. “Is there anything we can do now for her?” Erutan shakes his head. “I won’t know until I test what I collected. Try to keep her awake to be safe, alright?” Both women nod and focus on the sick little girl, worried that things may be too serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Madzie. And Erutan is just Nature backwards lol


	9. Chapter 9

Estela continues to keep Madzie awake, though the little girl is not happy about it. Catarina is doing everything that she can to make the girl comfortable. Erutan finally comes back with the test results and smiles at the family in front of him.

“Alright ladies so good news and bad news.” Estela immediately tightens her arms around Madzie and Catarina gets closer to her family, gesturing for Erutan to continue. “Good news is that the sickness that the young warlock has is treatable and, with proper treatment, will make a full recovery.” Both warlock women sigh in relief then look at him with a solo raised eyebrow each.

“Bad news?” “Well the bad news is more for little Madzie than you two, the treatment process takes a long time and can be uncomfortable at times.” The tiny warlock groans and hides her face in her mama. Estela strokes her hair and Catarina kisses one of Madzie’s tiny hands. Erutan gives them some medicines for Madzie and escorts them out of the room, earning looks of support and disgust towards the two mothers of color and their daughter who is also not white. Both women pay no attention to them and focus on getting her home.

Once they return to Catarina’s apartment, Madzie is placed in her bed. She gets tucked in and two kisses on her head as she falls asleep instantly. Catarina and Estela go to the living room and flop onto the couch. The latina Warlock checks her phone and sees missed calls from Raphael, she sighs. She calls him back and waits as it rings.

R: “Mama learn to answer your phone!”  
E: “Lo siento, mijo. I was at the hospital wi-“  
R: “Hospital?! Are you okay?! Is Cat hurt?! Is something wrong with Madzie?!”  
E: “Madzie has some kind of downworlder illness that she is getting treated for, we just got home.”  
R: “But she will be okay, right?”  
E: “Expected to make a full recovery.”  
R: “Can I go and see her after the sun goes down?”  
E: “I’m sure that she would love that. Just text me ahead of time.”  
R: “Will do. I’ll see you later, Mama.”  
E: “See you later, mi Vida.”

*CALL ENDED*

Catarina smiles. “He is such a worrier about her it’s adorable.” Estela nods in agreement. “Sun goes down in an hour, let’s hope she gets enough rest before her brother gets here and coddles her.” Catarina nods, kissing her wife gently. 

Sure enough, Raphael texts his mother the second the sun goes down. She sends a portal to his room, remembering where it was, and he enters within seconds. He straightens his blazer and hugs his moms, smiling at them both. A tiny and squeaky sneeze is heard from Madzie’s bedroom and Raphael immediately turns towards the sound. Estela hands him a bottle of pink liquid and a small cup to go with it, gesturing for him to check on her. He nods and heads for Madzie’s bedroom. The tiny girl smiles at Raphael as he walks in.

“Hi...” “Hey princesa, Mamá told me that you were sick.” She nods and smiles again. “You called me princess.” “Yes I did, looks like you’ve kept up your Spanish. Alright mama gave me medicine for you to take.” Madzie pouts but takes the liquid that Raphael gives her, taking it without argument. She sticks her tongue out after swallowing. Raphael laughs and pets her hair.

“Oh it can’t be that bad.” “Yuck!” Raphael smiles and sits down beside Madzie, adjusting her blanket. She leans on her older brother and sighs in contentment. He wraps an arm around her tiny form and holds her close to him, feeling her body relax against his. He kisses her head and looks up to see his mom and Catarina watching them from the doorway. He looks away a bit and clears his throat. 

“You can’t blame me for being this way, she’s my sister and she’s adorable.” Madzie hugs her brother and smiles. Estela walks in and kisses both Raphael and Madzie on the head. Catarina smiles and enters the room as well. She ruffles Raphael’s hair and feels Madzie’s forehead.

“Looks like your fever is going down. You should rest more though.” “Can Raph stay with me?” “You can ask him.” “Raph can you read with me? I fall asleep better that way.” Raphael grabs a book from the floor and puts it so that she can see it too as he reads to her. Their mothers leave the room and Raphael reads. About halfway through the book, Madzie’s tiny snores are heard. He kisses her head and gets comfortable, knowing that she’ll sleep better if he stays by her side.


End file.
